


Transformers Prime: Decepticons Rising

by Galvatream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatream/pseuds/Galvatream
Summary: Several months after Unicron's defeat and Megatron's self-exile. Cybertron is at peace, and Earth has all but forgotten about the Cybertronians. But the war is far from over, as Skywarp, and his Decepticon forces seek to reignite the war, and unite their scattered faction once more, under a sadistic ruler. And Jack must face what has been laid before him, else all will perish.
Relationships: Arcee & Jack Darby, Skywarp & Slipstream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Plans in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be my first time writing a Transformers fanfic that isn't a crossover or alternate universe of another fandom. And like TFP, I'll be doing my best to focus on the character and their relations, pouring as much love and care into them as possible.

Ever so silently, hidden from prying eyes. Cloaked within the clouds of Earth. The Decepticon warship, _Thanatos_ , rested. The vessel was large, massive purple plates lining the frame with long extrusions coming out. Further along, ahead of the command bridge, two massive, tusk like spikes lay.

Along either side of the ships command bridge, was the insignia that sparked fear into all lifeforms. The jagged face of the Decepticon rested neatly, it’s purple brighter than the ship’s hull. Massive windows of an unknown substance protected the command bridge, itself surrounded by a vast array of weapon emplacements.

Spread out across the ship’s hull came a range of different weapons. From Neutron cannons to Ion displacers to Null Rays and Moleculon missiles, the _Thanatos_ was one of the very few Heavy Assault-class Warships in existence.

Deep within the holds of the ship, Vehicons moved about, hauling crates of Energon and weapons about. Tech and other bits and pieces were sorted away, among the many Vehicons, were Seekers. All of them shared the same body, only identified by their colour and occupation.

Walking down the hallways, two Cons moved. One was mostly purple and black, his body was blocky, with his wings angled along his back. The other was curved, female like. She was a light purple with darker purple highlights.

“I don’t want to be the one who breaks the bad news to the commander, Slipstream, but I need more medical supplies.” The first said, holding a pad in his clawed fingers. The pad displayed medical supplies key to helping others.

Slipstream walked along, listening to the medic talk. She nodded, her wings angled up along her body, a red optic raised as she glanced at their chief medical officer. “I shall see what I can do Hotlink. My brother may be hard-headed, but at least he’s better than the insufferable fool Starscream.” She replied.

Hotlink nodded, turning down another hallway, Slipstream continued down her path. Headed straight for the bridge.

* * *

Upon the bridge, another, sharing the same body as Hotlink, stood. He was mainly black and grey with purple highlighting his body. He nodded at something, red optics locked upon the clouds surrounding his warship. “Very good Sunstorm, I look forward to seeing what you have uncovered.” He said, a single claw like finger pressing a button.

He turned, optics shifting to Slipstream as the female Seeker entered the bridge. “Sister, what have you to report?” He questioned

Slipstream crossed her arms, coming to halt. “Brother, I’m hurt that you can’t be bothered to greet me in the way siblings should.” She responded sarcastically, noting her brother roll his optics in amusement. “Hotlink’s complaining about a lack of medical supplies and some of the troops are wondering why we’re on Earth.”

The commander nodded, glancing over the Vehicons stationed around. “Earth is but a temporary stop in our mission, it has a few…” He trailed off, a small smirk forming as he shifted position. “Things that we need to gather before we leave this system for good.” He explained. Optics lifting as he noticed another Con enter. “As for Hotlink’s situation, we shall see what we can take from the Autobots on Cybertron.”

Slipstream followed her brothers gaze to the new Con. He was large, bulky as well. Four wheels stuck from his body, two in the shoulders, two in his lower legs. His plate were dark blue and green. A yellow visor lined his black head while a plate covered any facial features he might have.

She glanced back at her brother. “Correct me if I’m wrong, Skywarp, but isn’t Cybertron under Autobot control?”

Skywarp nodded. “We can thank Starscream’s cowardice for that.” He slowly walked forward, optics moving to rest upon the bulky con. “Which is why I have enlisted the aid of Onslaught and his team to bypass security.”

Onslaught crossed his arms, visor locked upon Skywarp. “I have already mapped out several weak points in the Autobot security systems. But our window will close within the next 2-3 orbital cycles.” He grunted in annoyance. “Ultra Magnus is working on knocking out the few kinks we’ve managed to discover.”

Skywarp shook his head. “That’s not a lot of time to work in.” He muttered. “How quickly can your team operate?”

Onslaught glanced at Slipstream, then the many Vehicon drones working around. “It depends on well you want the job done. If you need it done poorly, we can be in and out with the Autobots on our behind…”

Skywarp held a hand up, silencing Onslaught. “We don’t need to draw too much attention. We only need to extract two valuable assets.” He informed, stepping towards a computer terminal. In an instance, the images of Starscream and Shockwave formed.

Onslaught glanced over the two. “It’ll be tough to get them both out intact. But I’m sure my team can handle it.”

The Seeker merely smirked. “I don’t care how many pieces Starscream is in when he arrives. His brain module is all I care about. Shockwave though, I require him intact.” He turned, watching Slipstream closely. “Head down to the ruins of Megatron’s fortress, give them some, encouragement to hurry up.”

The female seeker grinned, her head tilting slightly. “Of course, brother, I’ll give them some… motivation.” She replied. In one quick motion, she turned on her heels, marching off the command bridge.

Onslaught glanced at Skywarp. “I question your choice of second in command.” He crossed his arms, watching the Seeker closely. “There are others who are better suited to that position then her.”

Skywarp growled quietly, optics narrowed as he faced the Combaticon leader. “Be careful with your words, Onslaught.” He warned, fingers curling slightly, the sharp tips glimmered in the light. “My choice of second in command is not defined by my split-spark, but by her abilities.”

Onslaught nodded, Skywarp may be the commanding officer of the _Thanatos_ , but he had only enlisted the aid of his team, once done, they were headed off to Nebulos to join up with Scorponok. “I’m not intimidated, commander.”

Skywarp merely rolled his optics. “Prep your team, we leave in 30 cycles.” He turned, heading back to the front of the command bridge, only to pause and glance back over his shoulder. “And remember Onslaught, I’m not one to underestimate.”

Onslaught grumbled, making his exit.

* * *

Jack’s homestead was silent. Jack sat, reflecting over the departure of Arcee and the Autobots, and with them, all contact of Cybertron and Earth gone. A breeze of peace had fallen over Earth in those short few months, many had already forgotten about the Cybertronian civil war.

Jack had not, it continued to linger at the front of his mind, every night, he remembered that they were gone, the Autobots, Arcee, they had left for their home. Never to be seen again. It bugged him, he and Arcee were partners, and partners left each other.

The words seemed false, a white lie. They wouldn’t come back, they never would. Earth wasn’t worth it to them, not anymore. They had Cybertron once more. Jack closed his eyes, wishing himself to sleep. He couldn’t afford to be stuck in the past.

Within the next hour, he fell into a peaceful slumber. In his dreams, he noticed a new landscape. Blank and barren, a void like realm rich with cosmic power. Power true to that of a god. “Where am I?” He wondered, taking a step. The ground constantly produced mist. “Hello?” He yelled.

The void stirred, mist swirled, images flashing through them. Someone who looked like Megatron stood, towering over Earth, a warship, like _The Nemesis_ fought against _The Nemesis_. He saw Seekers in bodies he hadn’t seen before. Decepticons, he saw fire raging on Earth.

Jack turned, his body tense and eyes locked upon the mist like images. He watched as the mist changed. He saw Arcee fighting against a purple and black Seeker. He saw hordes of unknown Deception drones cloud the skies above New York.

Soon, he saw Megatron, fighting against Deception drones, he saw five Decepticons form one larger one. Then, he saw an Autobot, one he hadn’t seen before, stand up, the Star Saber in hand. He soon saw himself, running towards Arcee and the purple and black Seeker.

The mist vanished, taking the images with them. Jack looked around, confused, and wary of what they meant. “Is anyone there?” He cried. He started to run, nothing moved. The scenery stayed the same. He halted, looking around, the images lingered in his memories.

Jack paused, closed his eyes and breathed. In and out, like his mother taught him to. He opened his eyes. “What were those images?” He wondered.

A voice spoke, one unlike any he had ever heard. Jack looked around, searching for the voice’s origin. “The future.”

Materializing before him, standing tall, was one of the ancients, one of the firsts. His armour was white and maroon, gears sat within his joints. A clock like insignia sat within the centre of his chest. “Who are you?” Jack asked.

The ancient one kneeled before Jack, blue optics locked upon him. “Jack Darby, I am Vector Prime. Guardian of Space and Time.” He revealed.

Jack widened his eyes briefly, only to frown. “Where am I?” He inquired, watching the Guardian of Space and Time with curiosity.

The ancient Prime allowed his gaze to briefly sweep the void. “I have brought you here, to the Realm of the Primes, on the request of my brothers and sister.” He pulled back, standing to his full height. “Every Prime, past, present and future, find their way here eventually.”

Jack blinked. “But I’m not a Prime, not Cybertronian. I’m just… “Jack glanced up at Vector Prime. “Human.” He muttered with a sigh.

The Guardian of Space and Time took note of Jack’s words. “It is true that you are human, nor are you a Prime.” He began, walking slowly, allowing Jack to keep up with him. “But we do not summon people here lightly.”

Jack blinked in thought. “And why have I been summoned?”

Vector Prime smiled slightly. “Long have the Primes watched over Cybertron, and Earth. Watching for one worthy to succeed Optimus. In our days of observation, we witnessed many potential Primes fall to their own greed and lust for power.”

The elderly Prime glanced up, stars filled the sky of the void. “Others were just not ready for the burden of leadership. But we all saw one thing, something we can no longer ignore. The Decepticons are not as finished as many believe.” He paused, optics falling upon Jack.

“Dire times lie ahead, a great evil, one far more dangerous then Megatron, is coming to power. I have foreseen his rise, and his downfall.” Vector Prime paused. “I have said too much already.” He announced suddenly, falling silent as they continued to walk.

Eventually, thirteen thrones formed. Ten of them were occupied, while three were vacant. Jack assumed one of them belonged to Vector Prime, but the other two, who they belonged to eluded him.

Resting upon the thrones, were silhouetted figures, each of them varied in both size and shape, but all of them had the same bright blue optics. At the head of the thrones, was an insignia, one Jack assumed, related to each of the original Thirteen Primes.

A voice spoke out, benevolent and bright. Authority and recognition rested within the tone. “Welcome to our domain, Jack Darby of Earth.”

Jack glanced around, he saw Vector take a seat, his body hiding in the shadows as he did so. “Who are you all?” He asked, gaze sweeping each of the Primes.

“Warrior of light, Prima.”

“Master of time and space, Vector Prime.”

“Records keeper, Alpha Trion.”

“First female and smith, Solus Prime.”

“Minicon and power booster, Micronus Prime.”

“Student of elements, Alchemist Prime.”

“The first combiner, Nexus Prime.”

“King of the beasts, Onyx Prime.”

“Ever changing, Amalgamous Prime.”

“Creator of life, Quintus Prime.”

“Manipulator and liar, Liege Maximo.”

“We are the Thirteen, those birthed from Primus to fight Unicron, and guide our race to prosperity.” They said at once.

Jack nodded, gaze falling upon Prima, the Warrior of Light spoke. “Jack Darby of Earth. Long have we watched over you. Seen how you have grown and adapted. How you have transformed beyond the limits of your peers.”

Jack was creeped out slightly, they had been watching him for who knows how long. He didn’t like it. Alpha Trion soon continued. “In you, we have seen the qualities of a leader. You worry about your safety last and focus on helping keep those around you safe.”

Nexus Prime nodded. “You have ignored the lust for power, the drive for vengeance, and the greed of money that many of your kind have in common. You recognise the weak as the strong, and the strong, weak.”

Solus soon added her own input. “You treat all as an equal, never abusing the power you have over others. You are smart and creative, finding a way around issues without second thought.”

Jack blinked. His gaze fell upon Prima. “But why me? Why not the hundreds of others out there?” He demanded, watching Prima closely.

Prima closed his optics. “Because Jack Darby of Earth, you have shown courage in the direst of times. Even faced with the destruction of your own planet, you stood strong, never allowing your emotions to take over.”

Jack sighed, his eyes falling to his feet. “I...” Jack was at a loss, he didn’t know what to say. He closed his eyes, his mind reflecting over all the things he had done in his life, over the events that had changed his life.

Time passed, minutes turned to hours, at least, it felt like that to Jack. Finally, he spoke. “I… I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I can’t lead people, I’m not the one you want.”

The Primes glanced at each other, each of them whispering to one another. Words Jack couldn’t understand went over his head. Jack hated it, they were talking about him, and he didn’t know what they were saying.

At last, the hushed talk was broken. Prima stood tall from his throne. Emerging from the shadows, revealing his full form. His plates were silver and gold. Along his back, was a small cape of sorts. “Jack Darby of Earth. If we are unable to convince you of what destiny has planned for you. Then we have failed our duty to Primus, to our people, and the universe.”

Prima soon pulled a blade from his back. In a quick motion, he brought the blade down into the ground, he fell to one knee. “Without a Prime, chaos will rule over life. Light will fade till only darkness remains. And our sparks, will forever be extinguished.” And the mist rolled in, devouring his body till darkness remained.

* * *

Jack awoke with a gasp, he glanced around his room. He breathed heavily. Sweat rolled down his forehead. It was warm, far warmer than he was comfortable with. Something rested at the back of his mind, a thought.

The memories rushed him at once, flooding his mind. The dream, if he could call it that, felt real. The Thirteen, they summoned him, only for him to reject them. He shook his head. He couldn’t dwell on those thoughts now.

He looked out the window, the rising sun over the horizon greeted him. Sunrise, Jack felt tired, sleepy. The dream, or out of body experience, it didn’t give him any sleep. He sighed, flipping his legs out, he stood tall. He felt something metal under his foot. He glanced down.

Gently, Jack lifted up a small badge. The insignia Vector Prime had upon his chest laid upon the small object. A voice soon spoke to him. “You can’t reject your calling forever. One day, you will have to stand up and lead.”

Jack closed his eyes, he placed the badge upon his bedside table. “I will never be a Prime.” He mumbled, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

Massive crystal reached into the skies of Cybertron. The light reflected off them, causing them to shimmer with beauty. Racing through the crystals, a small group of Autobots moved. At the front of the group, was Arcee. The blue female twisted and turned, avoiding the crystalline towers.

Swerving in and around them behind her, raced Chromia. The light blue Cybertronian motorbike accelerated rapidly, speeding towards her twin. “I’ve never been to this region of Cybertron before.” She said, zooming around one of the large crystalline towers.

Above them, ducking and diving through the towers, a sleek black and red jet soared. The Aerialbot Air Raid did a barrel roll as he ducked around one of the crystals. “Woo-hoo! This is some of the best flying I’ve done if I do say so myself.” He exclaimed, diving down towards the ground.

Arcee turned to the side, skidding along the ground, plates started to shift as her form changed. Sliding to a stop, she glanced around, optics sweeping the area. “It was forbidden to enter this region before the war. High council punished any who entered…” She paused, glancing back at her sister. “If they were lucky to survive the unstable grounds.”

Chromia raced up a ramp, her form changing, just like her sister did beforehand. Landing upon the ground, she glanced at Arcee, a small smirk forming upon her lips. Blue optics met blue optics, the twins had the same body, but differed in colour. “Never knew that. Guess I spent too much time training for the Elite Guard.”

To Chromia’s left, Air Raid descended, his plates shifting as he dropped to his feet. The thrusters of his jet mode served as his shoulders, his blue optics were brighter than the others. He jogged on the spot, optics locked upon Arcee. “So…” He began, halting his movements altogether. “Going to tell us why we’re in the middle of a massive Energon field?”

Arcee rolled her optics, a hand falling upon her hip. “Air Raid.” She allowed her optics to fall upon the massive crystalline towers. “These aren’t Energon crystals. Their light crystals, a key piece of light benders.”

Air Raid raised an optic, arms crossed as he watched Arcee. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

The female Autobot shook her head. “I’ll explain why we’re here when the others arrive.” She replied.

Chromia frowned in confusion, curious as to why her sister was waiting for others. “Others?” She voiced, watching her twin closely, hoping to gain an answer.

Arcee merely smiled at her twin and brought a finger to her audio receptor. “How far out are you Silverbolt? Chromia, Air Raid and I have already reached the meet up point.”

_“We’re about twenty kliks out from the meeting point. But we’re encountering a few Insecticon scout, so we may be delayed.”_

Arcee sighed. “Do your best to get here. I wouldn’t want to explain everything twice.” She replied with a chuckle.

_“Off course not, ma’am. We’ll make double time. Silverbolt out.”_

Arcee turned, optics falling upon her two comrades. “Keep sharp, the Insecticons are acting up again.”

Air Raid grumbled. “Those ugly bugs, wish they’d just stayed underground.” He shifted his arm, allowing a long barrel to form. “Well, I’ll be up on the ridge if you need me.” He said.

Arcee nodded, glancing at Chromia. “What’s bothering you Chrome?” She always knew when Chromia bothered by something. A side effect of their split-spark, something that worked both ways.

Chromia sighed, her optics falling upon the towers. “This peace, it feels too good to be true.”

Arcee followed her sisters’ gaze. The large reflective crystals towered above them. “The war’s over Chrome, the Con’s leadership is locked away, and Megatron’s in his self-exile. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Chromia didn’t feel relaxed by her words. She shook her head. “That’s what everyone’s saying, Cee…” She trailed off, optics locked upon the sky. “But what if it isn’t over. What if there’s someone out there? Plotting to unite the scattered Cons?”

Arcee closed her optics as she observed Chromia’s words. Was the war truly over? Or was this just the calm before the storm? A screech reached her audio receptors. Her optics widened. “Insecticons!” She cried, guns formed as she turned fast.

Chromia followed suit, her optics locked onto the horde of metal bugs. “By Primus, that’s a lot of bugs.”

Air Raid’s voice quickly fell upon their audio receptors. “They’ll be crawling back to their queen leaking Energon when we’re through with em!” He cried, firing a few shots at the oncoming swarm.

Arcee backed up slightly, shaking her head. “Fall back to cover, they outnumber us one hundred to one.” She cried, breaking into a run, firing back at the swarm.

The Insecticons screeched, their legs scurrying along the ground. Few of them shifted forms to draw out their own weaponry. Chromia widened her optics when she glanced over her shoulder. “Why did it have to be bugs?” She muttered.

Air Raid continued to rain down covering fire. A screech reached his audio receptor. He moved fast, avoiding the massive claw that slammed into the ground. “Hello ugly.” He greeted, leaping back of the ridge as he fired a shot into the bugs chest.

Arcee slid to a stop, her optics locked upon the oncoming swarm. “Primus, help us.” She muttered, her back brushed the surface of the crystalline towers, she continued to fire, round after round of fire into the swarm. “Silverbolt!” She screamed, diving to the side as one of the bugs slammed a claw into the wall.

Diving forward, she kicked the bug back, firing a few shots into its head. “We could really use your help right about now.” She finished, leaping to the side as another two bugs slammed into the ground from above.

Chromia wasn’t faring any better than her sister. The bugs continued to swarm in their overwhelming numbers. She’d gotten the bugs using their ranged weapons, something she wished didn’t happen. She preferred to fight up close and personal with the enemy.

Ducking behind cover, she sighed. “Oh, sweet Ironhide, if I survive this, you are in a world of trouble.” She grumbled, turning out form her cover. She fired several rounds into the bugs inching closer.

Air Raid dived in beside Chromia. “Not how I thought things would go honestly.” He stated, turning fast to return fire. “And here I thought this was going to be an easy fight.”

Chromia chuckled lightly, firing away at the bugs. “Nothings easy when it comes to the bugs, Air Raid.” A shot landed above them, causing a few crystals to fall to the ground. “But they sure are persistent.”

Air Raid rolled his optics as he lined another shot. “Well, this certainly isn’t our finest hour.” He noticed Arcee in the distance, the bugs had her surrounded. “Scrap.” He hissed, adjusting his aim to give her support.

Arcee narrowed her optics, blades drawn as the bugs towered above her. “You want some, bugs?” She threatened, watching as they each spread their massive claws apart. “Then come and get some!” She yelled, leaping into the air.

One of the bugs fell before her, she twisted, ducking under another, she sliced at the legs, knocking them off balance. She could see Air Raid giving her support from a distance, Chromia covering him. “And here I thought this day couldn’t get any worse.” She muttered.

A fist slammed into her. She crashed against one of the pillars. She grunted from the impact, optics falling upon the bugs as they moved towards her. She growled, slowly pushing herself back up. “I won’t go down without a fight, bugs.”

Fire rained down from the sky as several explosions sent bugs scattering. “Air support has arrived, ma’am?” Silverbolt declared, announcing his arrival soaring with a few missiles. Following behind him, three other jets soared in, each of them opened up into the Insecticon horde.

Arcee smiled to herself as she stood tall. “Better late than never, Silverbolt.” Rising her blasters, she let loose a few rounds into the horde. Something flashed before her optics. Something fast, she glanced either side of her, unable to locate the thing, or person. “Strange.” She muttered.

The bugs screeched, pulling back as Silverbolt and his boys shifted form. The Aerialbot commander drew his gun. “I’d be out of here if I were you.” He warned, watching as the bugs fell back.

One of the bugs paused, glancing back. “The Decepticons will rise again, Autobots…bots…bots.” He spat like poison, racing back after the horde.

Silverbolt frowned at the bugs words. “The Decepticons will rise again, that’s highly unlikely.” He muttered to himself. Turning around he moved towards Arcee, his fellow Aerialbots moving to support the others. “Sorry we couldn’t get here earlier, ma’am. We encountered some… non bug obstacles on the way in.”

Arcee shook her head in annoyance. “At least you got here Silverbolt. I’ll explain everything once we’re well rested.”

The Aerialbot commander nodded, leaving to speak with the others. Arcee relaxed against the crystalline tower, her optics narrowed, the cons words lingered in her mind. “Arcee, I require your presence.”

Arcee widened her optics. She glanced to see the others, they were busy tending to their temporary camp, and didn’t seem to hear the voice. Carefully, she snuck away from the others, heading into the massive maze of crystalline towers. “That voice, Optimus, but how?” She wondered, curious as to how their former leader was speaking to her.

She walked for what felt like ages, the day seemed to draw on. She could feel her movements become sloppy, slow and uncoordinated. She stumbled upon something. She shook her head, reaching out to the nearest crystal for support. “What’s going on with me?”

She felt weaker than normal, she could fell her systems shutting down. The darkness surrounded the edges of her vision. “Why do I feel weak?”

“Everything will be explained”

Optimus’ voice again. “Am I going mad?” She thought, sliding down the edge of the crystal. “Or is something else going on?” She finished. The minutes passed till all she could see was darkness.

* * *

Arcee glanced around, she was floating in the air. The lack of anything solid below her confirmed that. The air around her was thick with energy, raw, unfiltered Energon. The void was dark, really dark. She couldn’t see much beyond the black fabric of reality around her.

“Where am I?” She wondered, prepping herself for a fight, or an ambush. Thoughts, theories and ideas of how she got there started to form. Had the bugs gotten to her, had the Cons really returned, and she was one of their first targets? Or was it something else? A bounty hunter?

**_“With the words of one, and the actions of another. A rising evil will bring destruction to all. And in the conflict, a rising light will fulfil his fate.”_ **

Arcee glanced around frantically, searching for the voice’s origin. “Show yourself!”

**_“On a world forged from chaos, conflict will brew. Siblings will fight, and torment will reign.”_ **

Arcee rolled a fist, her patience grew thin with the voice. “Who are you? Where are you?”

**_“In their darkest hour, the Lathe will be bound to the chosen. And in the suffering, the rise of a hero will culminate.”_ **

Arcee felt her body loosen at the words. Listening closer, they sounded, almost prophetic.

**_“And with the aid of one, will he fight back the warlord of destruction.”_ **

The voice faded, leaving Arcee alone. She frowned. “Who are you?”

Silence, silence was all that greeted her. “Arcee.”

“Optimus.” Arcee said, turning to see Optimus standing there. “How?”

Optimus raised a hand. “Your time here is limited, and there is one who wishes to speak with you.”

Arcee tilted her head in confusion, turning around, a massive head came into view. Bright green optics glowed. “Primus.” She muttered.

**_“Arcee of Iacon, dark days draw near.”_ **

Arcee blinked. “Dark days?”

**_“The War is not over, and shall not be till all who seek to continue it are gone. Optimus Prime, my child.”_ **

Optimus nodded, his gaze locked on Arcee. “Arcee, Primus has chosen you to be the first of his champions.” He began to explain. “You are to be one of two stationed on Earth.”

Arcee glanced back at Optimus. “Me? Why me?”

**_“Through your connection to the world. Jack Darby of Earth.”_ **

“The Decepticons are searching for something Arcee, something that could reignite the war and bring about the end of all life on Earth.” Optimus warned.

Arcee widened her optics. “You want me to go to Earth? But what about Cybertron?”

**_“Cybertron shall not be left unguarded, Arcee of Iacon.”_ **

Arcee felt Optimus’ hand upon her shoulder, she glanced up at the prime. “Earth needs you, Arcee. As we speak, my brothers and sister speak to my successor. Jack needs you now, more than ever.”

Arcee nodded. “I understand Optimus. But what do I tell the others?”

**_“Take your team with you, for they play a major part in Earth’s protection.”_ **

Arcee glanced at Optimus. “And what do I do when I arrive?”

Optimus started to fade into the void. “You will know.” He said.

Arcee blinked, she wanted to ask more questions, get answers for what’s going on. She glanced back, only to find Primus gone as well. She felt the void shake, darkness edged over her. And the last thing she heard before everything went dark, came from Primus.

**_“Arise, Arcee, protector of Earth, champion of Primus.”_ **


	2. A Relic Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the hunt for a Relic of the Primes, Arcee and her team encounter some old foes, and some new, meanwhile, Soundwave observes Slipstream, Sunstorm and the cons at Darkmount from the Shadowzone.

Arcee groaned as she emerged from stasis. The first thing to greet her optics was a blinding light. Voices echoed about. Her surroundings started to come into shape, her vision blurred. A figure kneeled before her, checking something upon his arm.

“How is she, Skydive?” Silverbolt’s voice reached her audio receptors. She noticed the Aerialbot commander, hand resting upon Skydive’s shoulder.

The Aerialbot medic sighed, blue optics meeting Silverbolt’s gaze. “I’m no Lifeline, so my medical expertise is limited.” Skydive began, checking his scanners. “Operating systems are fine, Energon levels are stable. There’s nothing wrong that I can detect with my internal scanners.”

Silverbolt nodded. “That’ll do.” He said, moving around as he kneeled down beside Arcee. “How are you holding up Ma’am?” He asked, helping the female bot to her feet.

Arcee placed a hand to her head. “Other than a pounding within my memory banks, I’m fine.” She replied, glancing over her team. She glanced at Air Raid, then back at Silverbolt. “Silverbolt, head back to base and prep the _Trion_ for launch. Air Raid, Skydive, with me.”

Silverbolt watched Arcee closely, something had happened to her. That much he knew. Their plan had been to go in with the team. “That wasn’t the plan Ma’am.” He said, stepping forward.

Arcee shook her head. “It’s the plan now, so roll with it.” She responded, a small hint of annoyance in her words. “Air Raid, Skydive and I will retrieve the relic and return to Iacon, we’ll join up there.”

Silverbolt frowned, something wasn’t right. But he’d have to get answers later. “Alright Ma’am. Aerialbots, Chromia, return to the _Trion_.” He said, taking to sky, body shifting as he blasted away.

Chromia eyed her twin closely. “Be careful.” She said, and with a nod from Arcee, took off.

Arcee turned to face the remaining two. “Let’s hurry, the sooner we get this relic, the quicker we can be on our way.” She said, walking forward.

Air Raid glanced at Skydive. “Nothing wrong huh.” He muttered, heading after Arcee.

Skydive rolled his optics. “Nothing wrong that I could detect with my own scanners, Air Raid.” He mumbled to himself, trailing after the two.

* * *

Crystal City wasn’t what they thought. The city itself was a giant fortress. The statues that decorated its walls stood tall, each of them ancient in their own right. The gates towered above them, the words of the ancients written all over.

“I thought we were headed to Crystal City, not a fortress.” Air Raid said, optics sweeping the massive structure built into the crystalline towers.

Arcee paused in her steps, optics narrowed as she observed the gates. “The city itself is built beyond the vaults.” She explained, pressing a hand against the gates. “We just need to get inside without activating any security measures left in place by the ancients.”

Air Raid rolled his optics. “Joyful.” He muttered, observing the wall closely. “So how do we get in?”

Skydive narrowed his gaze, stepping close to the gate. “If I may Ma’am, these doors appear to be quite old and fragile. A little extra force should get us inside..”

Arcee glanced at Skydive, his idea was sound. Another look over the ancient walls reveal the place to have no energy flow. “No power.” Air Raid thought aloud.

She nodded in agreement. “No chance for alarms or auto turrets to go off.” She went on, noting their luck. “Come on, let’s get these doors open. The sooner we get this relic, the better.”

“Place already gives me the creeps.” Air Raid muttered, moving to help the others.

The large gates swung inwards, revealing a large courtyard. Several fallen remains littered the place, all of them rusted from eons spent alone. Empty fountains stood dormant, long dried up of any Energon they might’ve once used.

“Wonder what caused the ancients to abandon the city?” Skydive wondered, taking in all the details he could.

Air Raid shook slightly. “I don’t really want to know the reason.” He replied, optics falling upon the heavily damaged bodies, all mutilated to the point of being unrecognisable.

* * *

Cyclonus moved, red optics watching the shadows for movement. He wasn’t sure why, but Skywarp deployed him to Crystal City, to play fetch of all things. He was a warrior, not some pet for others to send on errands that a meager drone could do. Granted, the Seeker had contacted him with great risk of the Autobots detecting the message.

Behind him, Demolishor walked, the Con was one of Megatron’s most loyal followers during his rise to frame. A deadly foe, but not without his annoyances. “You have any idea why the boss wants this… what’s it called again?” Demolishor questioned.

Not far behind, Barricade moved. The Con had been a part of Megatron’s spy network, routing out defectors, spies and traitors. After Cybertron went dark, he and Demolishor struck up a partnership, continued to rout out rogue Cons throughout the stars, all the while, keeping an eye out for Megatron. “Emberstone.” He supplied, providing his partner with the word he looked for.

“Yeah, any idea why the boss wants the Emberstone?”

Quake growled menacingly, his clawed hands clenched tightly, optics narrowed as he pushed past the two, making his way for Cyclonus. Quake was one of those silent Cons, not by choice either. Before the war, the council had subjected him to torture, hoping to figure out the source of his unnatural strength.

Barricade smirked, watching the events before him. “Nice going partner, you managed to annoy big bad silent.”

Demolishor rolled his remaining optic. “Not like I insulted him.”

Cyclonus listened to the bickering, he groaned internally. “Be quiet.” He snapped, pausing in his movements, optics narrowed as a smirk formed upon his lips. “The Autobots are here, no doubt after the very same relic we are.”

Quake growled, making a display of activating his weapon systems, a red glow illuminated him. Cyclonus shook his head. “We have the element of surprise, Quake. Unless we it is necessary, we will not engage the Autobots.”

Quake powered his weapons down, growling in disappointment. Barricade stepped forward. “You’ll get your chance, Quake.” Quake growled in response. Barricade sighed. “We can’t go out in the open like we use to. Our forces are limited, weakened in number and strength.” He explained.

Quake nodded, optics moving over their small force of Vehicons. He hated all the sneaking and silence, not being able to fight the Bots head on. He annoyed him to no end, his joy and passion, his revenge against those who had tortured him during the so-called Golden Age of Cybertron had to be put on hold.

“Quit reflecting and hurry up, if we linger here too long, the Autobots will get the Emberstone before we do.” Barricade called, knocking the silent Con from his thoughts.

* * *

Arcee frowned as she paused in her steps. Something wasn’t right, nothing was right. She had a feeling, her spark was pulsing hard, warning her of something. Glancing around, she tried to find what was causing this feeling of unease.

Nothing caught her sight, only the thick, metal plating of the vault walls was around. Skydive and Air Raid close by, both of them in their own worlds. The turrets had long been deactivated, blown to bits by some unknown force.

“You ok ma’am?” Skydive asked, coming to her side.

Arcee nodded. “Yeah, just that something doesn’t seem right.”

Air Raid rolled his optics. “We’re walking through an ancient vault, it’s security turrets blown to bits by some unknown power, of course something doesn’t seem right.”

Skydive sighed. “Cut it, Air Raid. Our commander’s gone through worse than we have.”

Air Raid stepped forward. “I know that Skydive, I wouldn’t be serving under her command if I didn’t.”

“We served under others, not knowing what they’ve been through. The least you can do is learn to be silent.” Skydive retorted.

Air Raid stood in front of Skydive, optics narrowed as he leaned in. “I can be silent when I wish. But no one’s around Skydive, there’s no one to hear us, to give our presence away to.”

Arcee sighed in annoyance. “Enough, the both of you. Bickering like siblings won’t get us anywhere.” She crossed her arms, optics narrowed. “We’ve got a relic to retrieve, and a ship to get back to. You can continue your argument there.”

Her words silenced the two, Arcee turned fast, moving further into the vault. The silence continued to linger, but so did the feeling of unease. Of being watched by someone. Slowly, the three entered a larger chamber. Optics glued to the massive statues that lined the walls. The many computer terminals, long outdated were smashed.

Whoever was responsible for their destruction was nowhere to be seen. Yet the unease grew. Someone was watching them, someone dangerous. “Someone’s watching us.” She said, alerting the other two to another presence.

“Indeed Autobots.” A voice spoke out, a chilled, icy cold voice said. A pair of red optics lit the darkness. “You are brave to come here while we still roam.” He went on.

Air Raid frowned. “Show yourself Con!” He said, arming his weapon as he aimed into the darkness.

“Why should I show myself, when you are not the only threat to our mission?” The voice asked, a flapping of wings echoed in the shadows.

Arcee glanced over the chamber. “Other threat?”

“The one who betrayed my master is near, and I do not wish to delay in our mission.” The voice echoed again, the sound of wings flapping grew louder and louder.

Another pair of optics glowed in the darkness. “We’re running out of time Mindwipe.”

Mindwipe chuckled darkly. “So we are Astrotrain.” His attention turned to Arcee. “Be sure to give Ultra Magnus our greetings. Our lord looks forward to his demise.” A red bolt flew through the air, the hiss of pain echoed as a Cybertronian bat flew out. Mindwipe screeched loudly, grunts of pain echoed from his form as he crashed to the ground with a thud.

The Cybertronian warrior hissed as he shifted forms, fists slammed into the ground as a red visor fell upon a figure in the shadows. “You will pay for that, betrayer!” He snarled, claws clenched tightly as he rose from the ground.

“All who betrayed Lord Megatron that day, should’ve perished.” Cyclonus spat, smoke rising from his blaster as he emerged from the shadows, aiming at Mindwipe’s chest.

Mindwipe rolled his shoulders, a dark grin forming upon his lips. “The fire still burns in you, Cyclonus.” He noted, shifting his feet, Astrotrain moved into the corner of his vision. “I look forward to informing our lord about your continued existence.”

Cyclonus narrowed his gaze, taking a step forward, he allowed a grin of his own to form. “And I look forward to the day Lord Megatron rips out his spark.”

Mindwipe chuckled, a sinister sound rested upon his laugh. “Our lord will enjoy tearing you apart for your betrayal.”

Cyclonus growled, weapon glowed as he fired several shots off. Mindwipe dived back, the wings resting along his back moved to shield his frame. “You forget, Cyclonus, the Mayhem Elite rarely travel alone.” Mindwipe crackled darkly.

Cyclonus allowed his optics to widen briefly, the towering form of Astrotrain burst from the shadows. Punching Cyclonus to the ground. “We’re leaving now!” The triple changer exclaimed, leaping into the air.

Plates shifted as Astrotrain primed his weapon systems. Targeting the doors, Astrotrain unleashed several missiles. In the chaos, Mindwipe leapt up, claws grasping Astrotrain tightly. “Blast for it, Astrotrain!”

Cyclonus growled, fists slamming into the ground as the rest of his team arrived. “Shoot them down!” He sneered. Quake growled, weapon systems powering up as he locked onto Astrotrain.

Barricade smirked. “Bombs away, traitor.” He said, weapons firing.

Demolishor slammed into the ground, plates shifting as his body reconfigured into a hover tank. “Got you in my sights Astrotrain.” He cried, firing the quad cannons mounted upon his tank.

Astrotrain grunted as the explosions knocked him off balance. “Better hold tight, Mindwipe, cause we’re blasting out of here!”

With an ear shattering boom, Astrotrain shot down the hallways. Arcee dived to the side, the two Aerialbots behind her doing ducking. Arcee, narrowed her optics. “After them!” She ordered, shifting forms to initiate pursuit.

The two Aerialbots nodded. “Don’t have to tell us twice.” Air Raid cried, racing after Arcee, Skydive trailing behind him.

Cyclonus hissed as he pushed himself up, he glanced back at his comrades. “Why are you just standing there?” He demanded. “Those traitors have the Emberstone!” A single clawed finger pointed the way Mindwipe and Astrotrain had gone.

Barricade leapt forward, shifting forms as he began chase. The Vehicons following his lead. Cyclonus glanced back, optics locked upon the empty vault.

Growling to himself, he leapt into the air, shifting forms to follow his comrades. With speed, he blasted forward, soaring downing the hallways. Speed increased with every turn he took. “We’ll never catch up to them before they make it to the surface.”

Blasting into the air, Cyclonus shifted forms, optics falling upon the retreating forms of Astrotrain and Mindwipe. He clenched his fists, snarling in rage. “Curse you to the pits, traitors!”

Barricade made his way to Cyclonus’ side. “The commander won’t be pleased with our failure.” He noted.

Cyclonus could only agree, Skywarp didn’t tolerate failure much these days. Knowing that they had failed would only build up and ruin his reputation. “The Autobots are no doubt going to inform their high council of our existence.” He muttered.

Barricade glanced at Cyclonus. “Then I suggest we retreat while we still can.”

With nothing but a growl of annoyance, Cyclonus turned away, taking to the skies.

* * *

Lifeline mumbled under her breath as she finished the last of her repairs to Whirl. The Wrecker had a tendency to injure himself in the most bizarre ways. “I’ve managed to patch you up.” She said, stepping back. “Now try not to injure yourself again, the amount of rust you picked up on you last adventure was painful enough to clean as it was.”

Whirl rolled his single optic, swinging his legs out over the side of the berth. “Not my fault a bunch of bugs thought I’d be a nice snack.” He muttered.

Lifeline sighed. “I worry, you know.”

Whirl paused in his movements, hand resting upon Lifeline’s shoulder. “As any partner should.” He paused in his words, glancing into her optics. “I know you hate violence.”

“I’m a pacifist at spark, Whirl. When we made those promises to each other before the war, I had prayed that things would settle down before they escalated.” Lifeline glanced down, shoulders falling slightly. “Megatron ruined any dreams of peace I had when he started the war.”

Whirl nodded. “The council didn’t help the efforts for peace either.”

Lifeline leaned against Whirl’s chest. “I know, Whirl, I know. I wish they had seen the issues posed by the caste system before it created monsters.”

“Alpha Trion was the only one who saw the issues…” Whirl began.

“It was too late for something to be done, the monsters had already been forged in the pits.” Lifeline interrupted. “All it needed was a gentle push to be unleashed.”

“And the council gave that push.” Whirl sighed. “The wars over, and while some of us are having trouble adjusting to this new life, I have you by my side, ready to help whenever possible.”

Lifeline chuckled. “You can be so strange when you’re all love struck, and I like that. It’s the side of you I get to see most.”

Whirl nodded. “I suppose so.”

“Lifeli…” Silverbolt paused, optics wide. “Uh, did I interrupt anything?” He asked, watching the glare Whirl gave him.

“Silverbolt, we weren’t expecting you back for another few cycles.” Lifeline said, pulling away from Whirl.

Silverbolt nodded, optics looking anywhere but the two. “There was a change of plans. Arcee’s on her way back now with Skydive and Air Raid.”

Whirl shook his head. “You left her with the twins?”

Silverbolt shook his head. “She ordered them alone, Whirl.”

“I’m guessing things didn’t go as planned.” Lifeline said, watching Silverbolt closely.

“Things went to the pit the moment they reached the vault chambers. I don’t know the whole story yet, but from the way she spoke, it sounded like the Cons aren’t as finished as we initially thought.” The Aerialbot commander explained.

Lifeline and Whirl exchange a glance with one another. “You mean, someone’s out there, rounding up the Cons under new leadership?” Lifeline asked, her spark pulsing faster with fear that the war might reignite.

Silverbolt nodded. “Sounds like it, who’s doing the herding is unknown. But I can guarantee you that they have something big planned.”

Whirl turned, optic locked upon the wall. “Haven’t the Cons done enough to the universe as it is?” He screamed. “Adjusting to peace was going well, now the Cons decide that they don’t want peace, just endless war?”

Lifeline frowned, reaching out to calm Whirl. “Easy Whirl. Remember what I’ve taught you about containing your anger.”

Whirl nodded, resting himself upon the ground. “Violence out, peace in.” He muttered.

“I have a feeling the commander’s going to want a word with us all.” Silverbolt said, taking his leave.

* * *

Slipstream soared downwards, moving faster then she ever had. The ruins of Darkmount. Around it, several Vehicons and Seekers worked, shifting through the wreckage. Shifting forms, Slipstream landed with grace by a dark yellow seeker. “My brother want’s things finished quickly, Sunstorm. We’re leaving in 30 cycles.”

Sunstorm turned. “The commander asks the impossible. There’s so much here that we couldn’t possibly gather everything he requires for his plan?”

Slipstream narrowed her gaze, stepping forward, she eyed the team Sunstorm had brought with him. “I’m here to give you all some motivation to hurry the scrap up!”

Sunstorm held his hands up, backing away slightly. “On second thought, the remaining data might not be relevant to the commanders plan. Yeah, we can be back on the ship within the next 20 cycles.” He said, laughing nervously to himself.

Slipstream merely rolled her optics. Sunstorm was too joyful, so happy, it sickened her to see just how bright he could be. “Just get it done. We’ve wasted enough time on this mudball as is it.”

“Ah, not like that scrapheap!” A voice cried, the sound of metal slamming against metal could be heard.

Sunstorm groaned. “Not again.” He muttered.

Slipstream raised an optic. “Not again?”

Sunstorm sighed. “Thrust and Dirge are at it again. Thought I told Ramjet to keep his squad from killing one another.”

Slipstream, moved forward, making her way towards the two cone heads. “Thrust, Dirge.” She called, voice full of authority. “What in the name of Unicron are you two doing?”

Thrust rubbed the back of his head nervously. “We were, just…”

“Moving some of this wreckage.” Dirge piped in.

Thrust groaned in annoyance, backhanding Dirge into the nearby debris. “No we weren’t scrapheap!” He growled.

Slipstream watched the two bicker in amusement. “If you’re done fighting like protoforms, boys. I suggest you get back to work before I do something much worse than just scratch your paint.”

The two were quick to back off, moving in separate directions. “Those two scrapheaps fighting again?”

Slipstream glanced back, optics falling upon Ramjet. “Ramjet, I suggest you keep your squad under close watch, and ensure they work together rather then bicker all the time.”

Ramjet nodded. “As Ma’am.” He sighed. “Those two just don’t act like the Decepticons they should be.” He grumbled, marching away

* * *

Within the Shadowzone, Soundwave watched them. Silent as ever, he moved about, curious as to what they were up to. He hadn’t seen Slipstream, or her twin, Skywarp, since before the Kaon prison breakout.

Their presence on Earth meant few things, most likely searching for Megatron, not that they’d find him. His master fled Earth months ago, heading into the far reaches of the universe. If he could somehow inform them of his presence, perhaps a way to escape the prison would present itself.

Walking among them, out of sight, felt strange, Laserbeak was in need of repairs, the damage caused to his partner couldn’t be done in this realm of shadow, he needed materials, materials he couldn’t find in this forsaken place.

Soundwave watched Slipstream take to the skies, a thought occurred to him. Perhaps they have a ship in orbit. Without a second thought, he took after the Seeker.

* * *

The world was barren, that much could be said about it. Astrotrain soared above the lifeless deserts, ignoring the cruel breeze. His destination was ahead of him, the remains of the _Revenge_ , his master’s warship.

The _Revenge_ was identical to the _Nemesis_ , Astrotrain couldn’t be more sure of that. But the once grand warship of his master, was nothing more than a relic of an age long passed. Mindwipe released his grip upon the triple changer, landing upon the ground with grace.

A figure moved from the shadows, red optics watched the two closely. Blue plates covered his frame, a small white beard shifted every now and then. “What took you so long?” He questioned.

Mindwipe glanced back at Astrotrain. “Ran into a few obstacles along the way. Nothing we couldn’t handle.” He replied.

“If you count the Autobots and Cyclonus as obstacles then go for it. Not even the vaults security measures could stop us.” The triple changer sneered, walking forward.

“Don’t worry Scourge, we haven’t failed our master yet, and don’t plan to.” Mindwipe spoke.

Scourge frowned. “Be careful with what you say, Soundblaster is ever listening. And always reports back to our master.”

Astrotrain moved, the three of them heading side the wreckage. Within the shadows, the remains of Vehicons lingered, all of them strung up along the walls as trophies, a few Autobots among them. Entering a small room, Astrotrain fell to his knees, Mindwipe behind him.

“We have returned in succuss master.” Astrotrain said, presenting the Emberstone to someone.

In the shadows, resting upon a throne, two red optics opened. “Soon my loyal disciples, soon we shall have an army that even my brother could only dream off.” He said, his voice echoed like a madman.

He moved, standing tall as he entered the light. His body was identical to Megatron, save the purple and orange colour scheme. Three horns reached high above his head, a sadistic smile formed upon his lips. “The universe will tremble before me, the Emperor of Destruction, rightful ruler of the Decepticon Empire and the mightiest warlord the universe has ever seen.”

Scourge bowed. “All hail Galvatron!” He said, tilting his head forward.

Galvatron crackled in laughter as he raised his arms. “For my eternal glory!” He screeched.

The room erupted in yelling. All of them, saying the same words.

“All hail Galvatron!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea what my brain was thinking when I wrote Whirl and Lifeline, it kinda surprised me a little when I went back over the thing. Oh well, guess we got some lovers in the plot now. (Am I the only one who thinks a pacifist in love with a wrecker is a little strange?)
> 
> Galvatron, he is the main big bad, and he aren't Megatron reborn, nor does he have anything to do with Unicron... but that's for Ratchet to explain later down the line.
> 
> Barricade and Demolishor, these two are the Knock Out and Breakdown of this story, you won't find one without the other.
> 
> None of favorite human characters this chapter, don't worry, we'll be seeing them next chapter. Oh, and just to make things clear, Skywarp and Slipstream are twins, just as Skydive and Air Raid are(Seeing as they shared the same mold for their CW figures, I figured I'd make them twins here.)


	3. Gathering Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unit: E is alerted to the Decepticon presence on Earth, Skywarp meets with two of his generals. All the while, Soundblaster reports his discoveries surrounding the Shadowzone to Galvatron.

The sun burned down upon Command Base Alpha 1, the central complex of Unit E. The complex itself was remote, located far from any civilization. At the centre of the large complex, stood the central observation tower.

Within the tower, General Wayne Darby stood, observing the personnel far below him, among them, his former-wife and son moved. He wouldn’t deny that he was distant from Jack, it had been the cost of the decision they made years ago.

He had remained in contact his family since that day, offering to provide support for Jack’s education. June had declined ever offer, refusing to let the large income of money he received from his occupation support Jack’s education.

Something along the lines of it making him an outcast among the town. He wasn’t sure whether or not he provided aid for Jack would’ve made a difference in the end. He certainly was shocked to discover that Jack had been involved deeply with the Cybertronian’s war.

He wasn’t pleased that Jack risked his life for the aliens, but his doubts were easily swept aside, seems his boy held much surprise in him. Wayne smiled at the things his son had done, not only for Earth, but for Cybertron as well.

Admittedly, Wayne hadn’t played a major part in the talks with the Autobots and their war with the Decepticons, focusing instead on the terrorist organizations that threated his home. M.E.C.H had been a major threat to his home. They were the closest interaction he had that involved the Autobots.

He shook his thoughts aside, making his way down the observation tower. His mind drifting over his thoughts. “General Wayne, Private Darby was asking for you.”

Wayne nodded, wondering why Jack wanted to see him. “I’ll see him in my office.” He replied, moving on. The officer nodded, heading the opposite direction.

* * *

Jack moved silently, stepping into his father’s office. “Father.” He greeted, gaze sweeping the room. Photos lined the walls, with a photo of Wayne and a rather young Jack resting upon the desk. A display case of medals rested silently off to the side.

“Jack, I was told that you wanted to see me.” Wayne started, gaze locked upon his son. He could tell, the moment that Jack had entered the office, that something was troubling him. “You’re troubled.”

Jack blinked. “Huh?” He questioned shyly, his interactions with his father had been limited. He wasn’t going to lie, his father was an intimidating man, but that was just the outer layer, from what his mother had told him, his father was one of the most caring and gentle people she knew.

“What’s troubling you?” Wayne asked, his voice gentle and caring, something unexpected for a hardened military leader.

“Is it that obvious?” Jack wondered, taking a seat opposite his father.

Wayne nodded. “You’re not the subtle one with your emotions now days. From what I remember, you used to keep your emotions pretty well hidden.”

Jack chuckled quietly. “Yeah, Arcee really knocked that out of me.” He sighed, remembering his partner.

Wayne took a deep breath. “You’re uncomfortable here.” He noted, his body relaxing. “I can understand that.” He leaned forward. “So, why don’t we talk about what you wanted to see me about.”

Jack clamed himself. “I’ve… I don’t even know how to word it.” He was lost in his words, not sure how to put it without it sounding bad. “You remember the Autobots, their leader?”

Wayne nodded. “I do, didn’t know them as well as you and June did, but I knew them.”

“I was summoned by the first Cybertronians, they brought my mind to their realm.” Jack began, shifting awkwardly. “One of them, one called Vector Prime, said that I wasn’t summoned lightly, that they only summon others to their realm unless…” He paused, closing his eyes tightly.

“Unless they’ve seen the qualities of a leader, of a Prime in them.” Jack sighed heavily. “They said they’ve been watching me for a while now, they selected me to be the next Prime.”

Wayne frowned. “And, how did you react?”

“I… rejected their claims, refused to be the next Prime.”

Wayne noticed something in Jack, something within his gaze told him that this wasn’t what troubled him. “They said something else, didn’t they? It’s troubling you, weighing down your thoughts.”

Jack nodded. “Another one, Prima, said the with me refusing means they failed their duty, said that without a Prime, chaos will rule over life, that light would fade until darkness was left, that their sparks, hearts, would be gone forever.”

Wayne frowned, he had read the reports Fowler had given Bryce. Chaos ringed a bell, Unicron, the so-called chaos bringer, the opposite to Primus, the embodiment of destruction, whose very blood could resurrect the dead as mindless husks.

It wasn’t a comforting thought. “And this troubles you why?”

“I wonder now, what did Prima mean? Why would a Prime be important to keeping the light? And why decide to have a human be the next Prime?”

Wayne allowed his gaze to falter, falling slightly to see his desk. “I…” He breathed heavily. “I’m not sure what to say. I guess it could be a warning, perhaps a cryptic clue about something.” Wayne placed a hand to his forehead.

“I don’t want to be given responsibility, I don’t want to be the one others look to for guidance or wisdom.” Jack sighed heavily. “I just want to have a normal life.”

_“General, there’s something you need to see.”_

Wayne frowned, standing with a sigh. “Not to cut our time short, but there appears to be an issue.” Ducking around his desk, he paused, reaching out to rest a hand upon his sons’ shoulder. “As I told your mother after our marriage, trust in your heart, and you will find the answers.”

Jack nodded, watching his father leave. The words weighed heavily upon his mind, circling around and around. Perhaps his heart would give him the answers he wished for.

* * *

Wayne frowned as he entered the command room. “What is it?” He questioned, moving around the busy room.

“Drones picked this up several minutes ago, General.”

Wayne leaned down, eyes narrowed as he observed the screen. “Any idea what they’re doing?” He asked, glancing briefly over the image.

“They seem to be searching the debris, perhaps scavenging for something.”

“Or looking for someone.” Wayne noted, pulling back as he turned fast. “Look alive men, we have unidentified beings searching an off-limits zone. I want all personnel on high alert.” He moved quickly, picking something up. “Get me a squadron of F-35’s dispatched to these coordinates right away.”

* * *

Skywarp observed the clouds of Earth closely, he found it hard to believe that this world had been the end of Megatron’s conquest. His optics narrowed, it was pitiful, how such a primitive race could withstand the might of the Decepticons.

“Commander Skywarp, we’ve detected a cluster of primitive aerial units headed for the salvage team.”

Skywarp rolled a fist, such a minor inconvenience, but at this point in time, he couldn’t afford any loose ends. His optics fell upon his twin. “Slipstream, you have command of my vessel till I return.” Marching away, he paused briefly. “I shall ensure that these primitives have no recollection of our presence.”

* * *

Marching up to the flight deck, Skywarp smirked, breaking into a run before leaping off the edge. Flipping in the air, he swiftly shifted forms, blasting down towards the surface at rapid speeds. His internal scanners leading him towards the F-35’s.

Bursting from the clouds, he unleashed a round of laser of fire, taking down two of the F-35’s before they could react, he quickly turned, vanishing into the clouds once more, only to reappear again, another F-35 going up in flames.

With speed, he shifted forms, landing upon one of the F-35’s. With a smirk, he reached down, tearing into the aircraft. Leaping back, he watched as the craft spiralled out of control towards the surface. Shifting forms, he quickly gained on the remaining F-35’s. He could only imagine the panic induced horror their pilots were going through.

* * *

The command centre was tense, waiting for the F-35’s to make contact. Wayne was silent, standing tall with arms crossed as he watched seven red dots upon the radar. Alarms rang as a new dot entered the screen, moving at rapid speed. The radio chatter sprung to life.

_“Oh god, it just blew Zeta 1 and 2 out of the sky.”_

_“It’s coming around for another strike.”_

_“Where, I can’t see it.”_

_“Zeta 5, you got incoming.”_

_“It’s coming in too fast, I can’t shake it.”_

_“Zeta 5, Zeta 5!”_

_“It’s moving in again…”_

_“Dear lord, it just turned into a giant robot.”_

_“Zeta 3’s lost control of his F-35.”_

_“Zeta 4, Zeta 6. Whatever that thing is, it’s coming around for another run.”_

_“Zeta 7, it’s on your six.”_

_“I’m trying to shake it, but it just doesn’t give up.”_

_“Zeta 7, we’re moving to engage.”_

Wayne paused as a new voice entered the radio chat, his eyes wide at the coldness, at the mockery in the tone.

_“Hear the voice of the avant-courier, of the one who brings your demise. I am the herald of conquest, I am commander of the Decepticon Early Assault Taskforce Harbinger.”_

_“Oh my god, it speaks.”_

_“Zeta 4, it’s headed for you.”_

_“Dear lord, it just blew Zeta 4 to dust.”_

_“It’s coming for you Zeta 7, it’s moving… Holy lord, grant me mer…”_

The pilot’s scream faded to static. The command centre was silent. “Get me a visual of the attacker, now!” Wayne ordered, a hand moving to his forehead.

“Drone moving to get a visual now General.”

Wayne waited patiently, “Be ready to get a shot of it, I want an image sent to my office right away. And can someone get me Agent Fowler, I need him and his proteges on sight ASAP.”

* * *

Fowler frowned as he stood silently, phone held to his ear. “I’ll be over there as fast as I can.” He paused, listening to the person at the other end. “Understood, we’ll meet him in his office.” He sighed. “Sweet Lady Liberty, there’s never an end to these meetings.”

Making his way out of his office, Fowler moved, eyes glued to the large hangar. A hangar that had stood empty for months, save his two protégés. “Miko, Raf. Get to the helipad at once. We’ve been summoned by the General.”

Miko and Raf exchanged a look at one another, the former of the two groaned slightly. “Aw man, and just when things were getting to the best part.”

Raf shook his head, packing up his laptop as he moved out. “Wonder why the General wants us?”

“Something big is going down, I can tell. I bet it’s an intel gathering for some new world threat.” Miko said excitedly. Her energy hadn’t diminished in the time since the Autobots had left, nor her tendency to run headfirst into trouble.

“So, Agent Fowler, do you know why we’ve been summoned?” Raf asked, watching the former Autobot liaison closely.

“I wasn’t given much besides the fact that a squadron of F-35’s and a surveillance drone went dark near Jaspar, Nevada. I presume the General will be giving us more information regarding what we’re up against.”

* * *

Jack stood by the helipad, eyes watching as Fowler’s helicopter touched down. Stepping forward, he watched as Fowler emerged, followed by Miko Raf. “Fowler, Raf, Miko.” He greeted.

“It’s good to see you again son.” Fowler greeted in return. “Let’s see what your father wants to talk about.”

Miko and Raf glanced at each other briefly, both in confusion and surprise. “Wait, Jack’s dad is the General?” Miko asked, unsure of things.

Jack chuckled in amusement. “Afraid to meet the head of Unit: E, Miko.” He joked, leading the way to his father’s office. “But yes, and things aren’t looking pleasant for us either.” He added, eyes drifting towards the sky.

* * *

“General Darby, you wished to see us.” Fowler said, entering the office.

Wayne nodded. “Fowler, my old friend, I had wished our meeting were under more pleasant times.” He began, gesturing to the chairs before his desk. He watched as Jack moved to sit next to him, Fowler opposite with both Miko and Raf either side of him.

“So, what’s the emergency?” Fowler started.

Wayne pulled out a small folder, pushing it forward as he explained. “A surveillance drone spotted these fellas scavenging the remains of that alien tower. Sent Zeta Squadron to investigate further, make sure we didn’t have faulty equipment.”

Fowler pulled out several photos. His eyes wide. “They’re back.” His voice was barely above a whisper, but he could recognise the purple face upon the Seekers without a doubt.

General Darby nodded. “This is the one who attacked us, called himself the avant-courier. Mentioned he was the commander of the D.E.A.T.H” He continued.

“The death?” Miko said, amused by the title.

“Decepticon Early Assault Taskforce Harbinger.” Jack provided, having already gotten an idea on the situation beforehand.

“As my boy said, he claimed to be the commander of this division, we’re past the idea that it’s a small group, we believe they have more then what we’ve seen so far.” Wayne paused, glancing at Jack briefly. “Jack reported that Megatron had a warship during his attempted invasion. I believe this division has more than a single warship to spare.” Wayne went on.

“Possibly fully crewed with soldiers and heavy artillery to siege a planet for decades, centuries even.” Wayne paused. “Since you four have the most experience with these aliens, I want you to look into this further, at least get some ideas down to what they want, and if this is a possible invasion.”

“We have no way to get in contact with the Autobots.” Raf noted, eyes glued to the images. “Even if we did, how long would it take for their aid to arrive.”

* * *

Skywarp moved, dusting a few shards of ash from his shoulders. Optics moved. “Contact my Generals, we’re overdue a meeting.” He barked, marching towards his quarters. “No one is to interrupt me unless it concerns the operation.” He added.

Upon entering his quarters, the Seeker locked the door, dimming the lights before three screens formed, one of which was to remain blank, Hotlink wasn’t needed for this meeting, he could easily be briefed later. The screens flickered to life. Upon the central screen, a hulking Insecticon appeared.

His appearance was full of bulk, aspects of a scorpion littered all over his frame. A combination of green, purple and orange colouring covered his body with a single red visor glowing dimly. The other had a skull face, two red optics glowed brightly. His frame emulated that of a samurai, with orange and green serving as his colours. “Scorponok, Bludgeon. I am in need of news regarding the progress of your assignments.” Skywarp said, watching the two closely.

Scorponok nodded, his head turning to the side. “Fasttrack, fetch my datapad.”

Bludgeon stayed still. “My unit has managed to obtain as much intel as we can from various abandoned Decepticon outposts. Though the local organics of our assigned sectors are starting to become suspicious.”

Skywarp smirked. “They will not hinder thee operation, the primitives of this world have already proven to be unorganised, going into panic at the first sign of trouble.”

“We’ve managed to acquire the tech you requested from Nebulos, we had a few close calls with the natives, but Insecticons are much tougher than they appear. Everything needed to access this Shadowzone is together, needing only be assembled.” Scorponok reported.

Skywarp smirked. “Excellent, everything is going according to plan. Continue with your assignments, keep out of sight, it wouldn’t do us any good if the Autobots learned of our continued presence.”

The two generals nodded, the screens going blank. Skywarp smirked, turning as he moved to his berth. “Soon, soon the Decepticons will be restored to their former glory. We will conquer worlds, enslave all live, and we shall live as equals with no opposition.” He boasted to himself, unaware of the drone watching him from the darkness.

* * *

Magnificus watched Soundblaster with great interest. Buzzsaw had already proven useful in spying on their former comrades. Magnificus’ thoughts drifted back to the era before the war, how unequal things were. Science could never truly advanced without sacrifice, and the cursed Zeta ‘Sentinel’ Prime along with his high council held them back.

Perceptor would be disgusted at what he’d done since their exile form Cybertron. But his twin could live without knowing the many lives lost in his purist of scientific advancement. He took pleasure in doing things even Shockwave would find disgusting.

Magnificus scoffed at the thoughts, how pitiful many of them were. He was one of the very few willing to do what was needed to help advance Cybertron to the next era, and to that end, the only one capable of leading this new era, was Galvatron.

Soundblaster turned, red visor falling upon the mad scientist. “Observation: New realm identified, solution: Report to Lord Galvatron.” His voice was monotone, void of any emotion but held a lrarger hint of insanity.

Magnificus nodded. “So we should.”

Soundblaster raised a hand. “Observation: Magnificus wishes to claim discovery of new realm for himself. Solution: Magnificus needed in scientific advancement. Soundblaster shall report instead.”

* * *

Soundblaster entered the throne room. He was the only one who did not bow to the self-titled Emperor of Destruction. “Statement: Lord Galvatron, Buzzsaw report impending.”

Galvatron turned, red optics locked upon his communications officer. “Report, Soundblaster, and make it quick, I my new project to overlook.”

“Statement: Skywarp’s forces have acquired technology from Nebulos, ability to enter new realm possible. Seekers intentions currently unknown.” Soundblaster reported, watching his lord closely.

Galvatron smirked. “An ideal location to store my army when it is ready, what do you know of this realm?” He questioned.

“Operational status: Accessing databanks, cross-referencing realm name with files. Realm name identified as Shadowzone.” Soundblaster continued to process, going through the information. “Shadowzone currently uninhabited, known records of realm limited to Autobot databanks residing upon both Cybertron and Earth.”

Galvatron narrowed his gaze. “Anything else?”

“Statement: Viable alternative way to access the Shadowzone possible.” Soundblaster announced, tapping into one of the nearby terminals. “Accessing _Nemesis_ datafiles, file located.” He paused, shifting through the many different feeds. “Apex Armour rediscovered, last known owners, natives of Earth. Now stored deep within Cybertron’s underground.”

“Shadowzone entry identified, Shadowzone inhabitants incorrect. One known inhabitant.”

Galvatron widened his optics. “Who?”

“Observation: Decepticon chief spymaster Soundwave alongside the drone Laserbeak.” Soundblaster reported. “Discovery of Shadowzone made by Earth natives, travel to realm is restricted by Cybertronian law set in place by current Autobot leader, Ultra Magnus.”

Galvatron growled. “Ultra Magnus could never find the time to have fun, always by the book. A shame as well. He would’ve made a formidable second in command.”

Soundblaster pulled back. “Observation: _Nemesis_ renamed under Autobot control, new designation as Steelhaven, currently serving as flagship of Cybertron’s Defence Force. Commander by Ultra Magnus and crewed by the Wreckers.”

“Possibility to access Autobot files presence, detection level high.”

Galvatron shook his head. “They still don’t know where we are, and I’d like to keep it that way. It would do us no good to be besieged by the Autobots before my army is ready.”

“Statement: Soundblaster understand. Restricting access to Autobot files until ordered otherwise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of the canon characters seem out of character, I'm doing my best to keep accurate to their show personality.
> 
> General Wayne Darby, he was a character I created years ago during my early years of writing, he only recently gained the identity of Darby, his original last name was Wayne.
> 
> Scorponok, I wasn't happy with how he appeared in RID, here, he's how I feel he should've been. His appearance is a mixture of his 2005-2019 IDW appearance and the BW version. Fasttrack is a minor character in fiction, he's Scorponok's minicon partner. Scorponok is also an Insecticon, who, like Arachnid, can dominate the brains of other Insecticons, there ahs been many a debate between Decepticons as to whether or not Scorponok's dominance over the minds of the large insects is stronger then Arachnid.
> 
> Soundblaster is not a clone of Soundwave, nor is Buzzsaw. The two are unrelated, but share similarities in their occupation. I also based his speech on HK-47 from The Old Republic
> 
> Yeah, a majority of Galvatron's crew is either on the verge of insanity, or they're already insane. The only sane ones are Scourge, Astrotrain and Mindwipe.

**Author's Note:**

> Spent around a week or two writing this first chapter, introducing some of the characters, and how they'd interact, or how I might see them in this universe. You might notice some minor characters getting used as well, such as Hotlink, or Lifeline(She'll be in the next chapter.). I felt like some of these characters needed more recognition then just being toy characters, or in Skywarp's case, the guy who always comes last in the main Seeker trio. (And for some reason, he's always the hardest to track down for a reasonable price.)
> 
> What did you think of this first chapter, I'll be doing my best to make sure the chapters reach at least 4000 words or more. I'm debating on whether or not this should be an ArceexJack story as well, (And if things go as I've planned, it might happen.)
> 
> Well, review and leave feedback, and ideas as well.


End file.
